Conventionally, an image sensor has employed a so-called Bayer array, in which a red (R) pixel and a blue (B) pixel are arranged at a diagonal angle in a two-row two-column pixel block, and two green (G) pixels are arranged at the other diagonal angle. In addition, conventionally, an image sensor, in which one G pixel in a two-row two-column pixel block is replaced with a white (W) pixel, has been proposed. The W pixel captures white light. In order to realize a high-sensitivity imaging, the W pixel is arranged for the purpose of sufficiently ensuring a signal charge amount of a brightness signal.
Since a W pixel captures light of a broad wavelength region as compared to other color pixels, output saturation with respect to an amount of incident light on a pixel cell occurs before other color pixels. In an image sensor including a W pixel, since output saturation with respect to an amount of incident light occurs in the W pixel, there may be a case that cannot obtain sufficient sensitivity with respect to each color. In addition, since a large amount of light is captured in the W pixel, crosstalk easily occurs due to light leakage from the W pixel to other color pixels adjacent to the W pixel. In the image sensor including the W pixel, the reduction of reproducibility due to the crosstalk has become an issue.